Blood Plaque
by SwiftFeather
Summary: [Completed] A plague raids Central. Wanting to get Winry's antidote, Ed gets the plague himself. He nearly perishes, but starts on a new journey, an inspection. The inspection led him to the Mastermind's house, and Edward sacrifies himself again. But...
1. The Canidae Plague

The Canidae Plague

There was rain in Amestris. The thick fog blanketed central, and Edward Elric was afraid. The rain dripped down his hair, long and golden, his eyes shimmering. The colonel and Alphonse Elric was standing beside him, watching the silent Central City of Amestris.

"The sickness… I heard it had been going around." Edward said quietly, looking up at the colonel. Roy Mustang simply nodded slightly and added in an indifferent tone, "Yes. We should stay inside, actually. All the dogs are to be captured here. I heard that the plaque started from them." Roy checked his watch. "Your train's due in an hour Fullmetal. I'll send you to the station with Miss Winry Rockbell."

"No, its okay. Me and Alphonse can get there safely… with Winry." Edward said, smiling and shaking his head. "Come on, Al." He knocked lightly on Al's armor, making a gonging sound. Alphonse raised a hand in farewell to the colonel and followed his brother back to the inn. Roy narrowed his eyes and a small smile came to his lips before he got into his car.

"What is it, Sir?" Hawkeye said, looking back at Roy, her face indifferent as Roy's face. Roy looked at her for a moment, then he sighed. "Nothing." Hawkeye turned back and her eyebrows creased a little, then she drove off.

* * *

"Winry, we're back." 

Alphonse cleaned his armor dry, and Ed squashed the water out of his red coat. Winry smiled and popped her head out of the blankets. "Back so fast from your meeting?" She asked, her bright blue eyes gleaming as she stared at Ed.

Edward went slightly pink in his cheeks, but he still answered her question. "Yeah. We're finally going back to Resembool. Pack up your stuff…" Edward stared at the suitcases that are already nicely packed. "Hey…" Edward narrowed his golden eyes. Winry pouted at Edward, looking a little angry. "What do you mean by 'Hey…'? I helped you packed it. I knew we'd be walking, so I threw away some of those sweet wrappers and tins that you crushed and threw inside. Now it's **A LOT **lighter already."

Edward laughed. "Right… thanks!" He said, carrying it. "Whoa… it is sure light!" Edward said thoughtfully. Winry smiled slyly. "Seeing you so small, I don't think you'd be able to carry something that heavy." Edward snapped. Instantly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE THAT CAN BE USED AS A SCREW IN A WATCH?!"

"Calm down…" Winry yelled, covering her ears. "I AM SORRY, OKAY?! Let's go, or we'll miss the train! And if you defect my ears, Granny's gonna kill you, because she told you to keep my wellbeing!"

"RIGHT…" Edward said, walking out of the door.

Alphonse sighed and said nothing. He wanted to stay out of their… after-marriage quarrels –

CLANG.

"I know what you're thinking about Al…" Edward growled.

Alphonse stared at Winry. "HE'S PSYCHIC!"

* * *

Stepping down onto the street, Edward sighed, looking around for any signs of the sickness. He knew getting the antidote is a real pain… in fact, no antidote was found for this sickness yet, and he was getting some kind of fear in his heart already. 

Walking along the pavement, Edward growled at a shaggy looking guy coughing by the street. "HEY YOU! What are you doing out here? Do you have the sickness?" Edward asked, stopping in front of Alphonse and Winry. Alphonse grasped his brother. "Brother… you think so?"

"Yeah. If he has it… he should stay indoors." Edward pointed out. The man stared at them with wide eyes and backed away. "I… don't have it. Cough… Go away!" The man fell on the ground. "He has it." Edward told Alphonse.

"Brother! Let's get out of here, you might get the sickness." Alphonse grabbed his brother. Edward glared at the man. "But if I don't report him and send him medical attention soon, it'll affect even more people, Al! Don't be selfish!" Edward pushed Al back by accident. Alphonse stepped back, shocked. "Ed!"

"Go away…" The man said, then he grabbed Winry, whipping out a knife. "GET AWAY!"

Edward tensed. "WHAT THE… Winry, you… you can get grabbed like this?"

Alphonse gasped. "Edward! That guy has it, if he grabs onto Winry like this… Although his is in the first stage, its still dangerous… he has… the Canidae Plague… He might…" Al said. Winry was crying.

Ed refused to get any closer. "But…" He growled. And kicked out. The man let go of Winry and ran away, howling. He dissapeared, screaming something like, "You'll pay for this… I will seek revenge…"

Edward spat on the ground. Winry was shivering and crying. "Why were you hesitating?" She said. "That guy's got a knife… and what plague are you talking about? What do you mean? Why won't both of you tell me anything?"

"I…" Edward said, looking down.

Alphonse looked away. "Because you're scared of the plague too, aren't you, Big Brother?" Al sounds disappointed. And he was whispering.

"Let's go." Alphonse said, ignoring Ed and leading Winry out. "Nothing, there is no plague or sorts."

Edward followed them a few paces behind, wondering if Winry was okay. It was his fault. And now Al hates him too. He could hear it.

* * *

"Granny… I am home. Cough…cough." 

Edward stayed outside. Alphonse looked at him. "I suppose you still want to think over your actions, Brother. I need to check on Winry." Alphonse closed the door behind him.

Edward sat down on the steps, feeling nowhere near home. He had been trusted to take good care of Winry on this mission… and yet… She might have gotten the plague. She will die, if it goes past the second stage. Looking up at the skies, he thought about what the colonel had said about the Canidae Plague. "_The first stage isn't so bad… just coughing and fever… but it'll worsen. Stage two is very bad. The victims start to have hallucunations. The terminal stage… anyone who reaches this have very little chance of living, Fullmetal. I think they have come up with an antidote already. But I don't really know where to get it. The military is trying all means to get our hands on the antidote…It is said to be in Central…"_

Edward heard the coughing of Winry. He stepped up and opened the door. The coughing faded away. He looked into the house and Granny Pinako looked at him grimly. "Hmph." She turned back and dialed a number on the phonse quickly. Edward frowned, feeling worry turning his mind into a great big mess of thoughts. "Alphonse…" he started, but Al wouldn't look at him. Alphonse just walked up the stairs, and Edward heard a door close. The phone got through to whoever Pinako was calling.

"Hello… Dr. Benito? It's Winry. Hurry, come down here. I think she's got the plague." Pinako said, holding tightly onto the telephone line. "… what?! What do you mean there's no use? Antidote?! Not found yet? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I know. I understand. Yes. Alright. Thank you!" Pinako slammed down the phone and ran up the stairs. Alphonse came down. "I am going."

Alphonse brushed past Edward. Edward tensed. _I will find it for you Winry. It's my fault… It was my fault that I landed you in this. You will… you must wait._ Pinako was standing in front of Ed.

"What are you doing here? I told you to take care of my grandaughter. Look at what state she's in now?" Pinako said, unhappy. "She's the only one in the Rockbell family line with me now. And the way you treated Al. You're very selfish, Edward Elric. Go find somewhere else to stay. Maybe this will help you."

"Granny. I am sorry." Edward said, lowering his head. "Please… tell Winry to wait."

Pinako shook her head. "She is waiting, but the person is not you."

Edward stepped out into the rain and the door closed. He put his hand to his forehead, messing his hair abit. And he turned around and begin to run towards the train station. The bells rang as the train left the station, and Edward bought the tickets for the next train to Central and sat down the the bench. He had forgotten all about Al…

And nearby, a pair of purple eyes watched him gently, a small smile curling around her lips. "Time to give him trouble." A seductive voice said, and the person walked away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading… I NEED REVIEWS! Then I'l continue the story!! XD**

**There's no point to continue writing if people don't wanna read it!!!! XD**

**Next chapter… will be up soon if I find people READING. ANGST AND DRAMA AHEAD, INCLUDING ED ABUSE!!!**


	2. The Search

The Search

Edward Elric stepped off the train. "I am back here again. And only 7 hours have passed…" Edward sighed to himself. He stepped forward, then stopped. "Just where the hell am I supposed to go?" Edward laughed to himself. A sort of 'heh heh… heh eh eheh…'

Then he walked. It was late at night already, but he couldn't just waste time by sleeping. Someone's life was at risk. Edward hastened his pace, wondering who he could ask. The night had grown cold, and no one dared to venture out into the streets, fearing the plague that might get to them anytime. But Edward wasn't afraid. _If I got the plague, it serves me right._

He carried on walking, rubbing his hands together. Then he saw someone up front. No… not one person. It was two. "Who's there?" Edward ask, squinting. One of them was a woman, and the other a man. The man was holding onto a leash… with a dog that looks crazy. _That dog… its infected! Why…aren't those two scared? And they're gonna infect the whole goddamned street! What the f are they doing!?_ Thoughts like this ran through Ed's mind as the woman stepped closer. The Ousborus tattoo on her chest was clearly visible to Ed. Lust smiled at him.

"Lust!" Edward said, stepping backwards. "What the hell? And… who the hell is that?" Edward stared at the man, who was still hidden in the shadows. He stepped up beside Lust. It was the man Edward met and he was on the verge of collapsing, his face pale. He was grinning, his eyes wide and staring. "I want… revenge." He whispered.

"He's here for revenge Fullmetal. Have fun…" Lust said. She extended her nails and cut the leash to the dog. Edward gasped and started to run. He dashed down the street, cursing. The lights were all out, and there was nobody. If he called for help, nobody would come out and save him from this crazy dog, nobody seriously wants to get infected as well.

The dog cornered him at a dead end in an alley at last and Edward faced his opponent, gasping for air. "Don't come near me." Edward warned. The dog leapt. Edward screamed. The dog's claws ripped at his torso, drawing blood and tearing cloth. Edward pushed the dog away and clapped his hands together, transmuting a blade. The dog bit down on his left arm, blood spurting out. Edward swung out at the dog, screaming madly in pain, his eyes burning.

BANG. BANG! BANG.

The dog spun to a corner, lying still, three bullet wounds in it, and several slash marks by Ed's automail. "You okay?" A voice called and a blue-haired man approached him. "Oh, it's a boy… are you alright?" The man asked, putting down his gun and approaching him, not showing any hint of fear. "I am Fiar." He said quickly, feeling Ed's temperature. "Hmm… nothing yet. I hope you're fine."

Edward was stunned as the guy called Fiar helped him to his feet. Blood dripped down his arm and torso. "I am looking for the antidote to the plague. Have you any idea?" Edward asked hurriedly, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding.

Fiar's eyes widened, then he smiled. "A person asked my an hour ago too. Looks like both of you are sure in a hurry. Everyone's wanting it now. Say… aren't you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Fiar frowned, looking at the red coat and his height. "You're just what those people said! Brave! Talented…" Fiar looked at the blade Ed had transmuted. "A genius with blonde braids, brilliant gold eyes and a red coat… automail…"

Edward smiled. So he was pretty famous. "For a State Alchemist, I should make an exception… like the guy a hour ago. He looked so menacing I had to give it to him. I can get you the antidote, but of course, you do believe in equivalent exchange?" Fiar asked Ed. Edward jumped, but nodded. "Yes. Of course I do."

"Then I need you to help me."

Edward followed Fiar, his injured hand and torso bounded by his coat, which he tore up to bandage himself. Edward was feeling a little sick and weird. And he had a splitting headache. He supposed that it was because of lack of sleep and food.

"What do you need me to help you with?" Edward asked curiously as Fiar approached a smashed up house. It was once very beautiful, Ed could tell, but now it was really smashed up. Abstract art? Edward felt a tinge of sadness. "This…"

"This was my house. Is it possible for you to fix it?" Fiar asked hopefully. "This is all I ask for." Edward stared. Something so simple?! He nodded his head and clapped his hands together, bringing them to the ground. BASHOOOM! The house looked as good as new, and Fiar stared, wide-eyed. "Wow." He said, barely a whisper. He put something into Edward's hand as Edward straightened up. Fiar smiled at him and thanked him. Then he walked away.

Edward stared. _That guy's… a little weird. He… we barely met._ Edward looked into his hand, his head throbbing. It was a piece of paper and a bottle of yellow liquid. He looked at the paper.

_Mr Alchemist,_

_I hope you still could help me with something else._

_Can you remember me? And help me say hello to Pinako_

_Rockbell and Winry Rockbell. I hope they're well. _

_You must be wondering how I knew them._

_Who wouldn't know Edward Elric's automail engineer?_

_-Fiar_

_P.S. That's the antidote. I can't tell you how to make it,_

_You have to find out for yourself. Please DO NOT_

_Reveal this to anybody. Thanks!_

Edward smiled and cringed, holding his arm. He stepped back onto the streets and saw Fiar roaming around the streets again. He smiled and made his way back to the train station. No time to dawdle around… he needed to get back, Winry's life is in danger. Edward swallowed the sour thought of himself being to blame… and Al's ignoring him…

Edward coughed weakly and continued walking.

Lust blinked. The man lay behind her, dead with a pool of blood around him. Lust knew Ed was weakened and she smiled smugly to herself. "Yes. Time to take you down. Your love won't get anywhere." Fiar stood beside her, and smiled. White light came over him and he became Envy. "Heh. That pipsqueak fell for it. Like his brother. But now his brother is what is making him feel morally down. Wait till he hears that his brother had won."

* * *

Edward dragged his feet up the Rockbell's front doorsteps and knocked weakly. It was 4 am in the morning. There was light shuffling in the house and Pinako opened the door. "Edward. What is it?" Pinako said, sighing and glaring at him. Edward hid his weakening voice, trying to sound strong. His head was throbbing. And he felt like vomiting. His coats strips were wet with blood and they are dripping down his legs to the ground. 

He held up the bottle of antidote. "I found it." He said strongly, looking at Pinako with his eyes, though not as golden as before. Pinako gave a smile. "Heh, who told you to go and look for it? Winry's fine when the doctor came over. Al got the antidote 2 hours before you did. You sure took long enough."

Edward stared. And he smiled to himself. "Glad to know she's fine already. It was my fault." He sighed. He turned around and walked down the steps, feeling faint. He held back his coughs. Pinako squinted out in the dark. "Where are you going? Come in."

Edward shook his head. "I'll let Al cool down first… I'll sleep somewhere else. Don't worry. " Edward closed his eyes and growled. _Alphonse is way better than me. He must have found the antidote all by himself. Not by sheer luck. _Edward cursed, and threw down the bottle of antidote, crushing it under his feet. The yellow liquid seeped into the soil.

Lust watched from the woods, smiling slightly. "Stupid boy." And she shuffled into the darkness as Ed headed her way.

Pinako watched him wearily. _At least he still has the heart to find the antidote for Winry. _Edward disappeared out of sight, and Pinako started to close the doors. Then he almost slipped on something wet. "Hmm?" she turned on the lights and the lights from the house illuminated the ground. Blood was on the ground, a pool so red and fresh. The blood left a trail down the front porch all the way out of the gates. "Edward…" Pinako realized. "He's hurt… its too dark, and I couldn't see. EDWARD!" Pinako ran down the steps and looked around in the dark. Alphonse emerged. "What is it, Granny?" Winry had also woken up, looking down. She was much better than before. "Granny? Why are you shouting Edward's…" Winry saw the blood on the ground and her heart hammered against her chest. "Where is he?!" She asked, running down the stairs.

Alphonse knew the blood was his brother's. "My brother… he is hurt…?" Alphonse ran out of the house. "Brother?! Where are you? We… we have to look for him!"

Winry, Pinako and Alphonse went out of the gates, as the rain began to fall down on Resembool.

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER FIN!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed my boring story. I suck at fighting scenes xD haha ok, PLS R&R!!!!!! I want to know! If you have any inspiration, pls TELL ME sorry for my terrible English xD**


	3. Emergency

* * *

Hey thanks for the 1 review I saw when I started writing this fic… haha… oh damn. I DON'T OWN FMA! XDDDD okok!!! Yesh! Ed's hurt and things are just getting more drama. READ ON! I don't know how many more chaps are there xD hahahaha

* * *

Emergency

Edward stumbled into the forest, sighing. He coughed, his chest hurting. He grasped it firmly and continued walking. _I think I can make a house using Alchemy…Then I'll… I'll…_

Edward held on to a tree. His head was splitting open and he couldn't think of anything. He coughed, and it was only making his head worse. _Don't tell me… I got the plague…?No…_ Edward looked up. Winry was looking at him, but not speaking. "Win…ry?" He asked, staring at her. He reached out, but she was out of grasp. "Winry!"

"Edward. You selfish guy. I never want to see you again! I hope you die a real lousy death…" Winry said, turned and ran off into the woods. "Winry!" Edward yelled, coughing up blood. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. "Help me…" He said, collapsing on the ground. "Alphonse…" He whispered, blood dripping down his cheek onto the ground. He saw Alphonse standing next to him… and Granny Pinako…

"Gran-hic-ny…" Edward whispered, starting to hiccup on his own blood. Sweat coated his brow, the glow taken out of his eyes. He was going to die. He knew that. "Save me… It hurts…" Edward held his wound, which was beginning to hurt so badly that it took all his strength to stay awake. Edward slumped down to the ground, unable to hold it anymore, and blood pooled around him in a wide circle.

"Well, well… Mr Fullmetal runt, haha." Envy stood over him. He was grinning like mad. Lust smiled down at Edward. "Looks like he's in the terminal stage of the plague already." She said. "Whoo…" Envy whistled. "You look kinda bloody there…" Envy grabbed Edward chin and lifted Ed up roughly. "You're going down. Come on, SAY SOMETHING, pipsqueak." Envy said, the grin disappearing and shaking Edward roughly. Edward flopped limply in his hand. "HEY!" Envy shouted, then threw him down. "No fun." Envy said, and left. Lust took another look at the boy in the pool of blood and walked away.

Edward didn't reply. His eyes were closed, his face as white as snow. And he wasn't breathing.

* * *

"He what?!"

Winry whispered, looking around. "Edward!" she yelled. Then she turned back to Pinako. "He… actually went to get the antidote for me?!" Winry said, worried.

Pinako sighed and shook her head. "Where is that boy? I followed his blood trail…Hmm?" Pinako stopped as she crunched on something on the ground. She stepped away. "I think I stepped on something."

Alphonse and Winry bent down and picked up what was remained of the antidote bottle. "Hey, it's the exact same glass that made MY antidote bottle that I gave you…" Alphonse said. "Look… more blood… and its leading to… the forest?"

Winry got up, tears in her eyes. "He must really be angry. Come on… I am afraid… he might have gotten the plague as well." Winry ran towards the forest, following the thickening blood trail. _He is bleeding more as he enters the forest… _Winry thought.

"Winry, wait for us!" Alphonse yelled, running in after her. "Brother… come out! I love you a lot… please be safe…" Alphonse said, if he had been human, he'd have been weeping. "Brother!"

"AL!!! AL!!!!!" Winry screamed, falling on the ground, crying, her eyes wide. "Al… Ed…" Winry was holding onto a bloody hand, her fingers tight around it. "He…he…"

Pinako ran towards them quickly, and gasped. Edward was lying in a pool of blood, his face pale and cold, his eyes half closed and blank, misty, as if he was day dreaming. " His

hands… they're… so cold…" Winry said, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want you… to die…"

Alphonse kneeled down beside his brother, flipping him onto his back. Edward didn't respond and Alphonse stared at his chest, hoping to see a sign that he was still breathing. His chest remained still. Pinako felt for his breathing, but there was none. "He's… not…" Pinako said. She groped for his bloody wrist that hung limp and cold in Pinako's grasp. She stayed silent, looking into Edward's blank and dreamy eyes.

"There's still a pulse." She said with relief. She could feel it. At the edge of nothing in his cold flesh… there was a slight, but irregular throbbing. "Hurry!"

Alphonse scooped his brother up and ran through the forest. Winry was still holding onto Edward's hand, keeping up with Alphonse. "Edward! Hang on… we're going to get help… PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!" Winry screamed, hoping Edward would hear her words, but Edward's head just lolled limply on Al's metal arm, unresponsive – his eyes still blank.

"We're… almost there…" Winry said, as the house drew nearer…

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH OMG. I am not sure whether Edward would die anot, okay? XD yep yep… so read on! R&R PLS!!!!!!!!! XXXD**


	4. Recovery

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SWEETHEARTS! I am going to start on another brand new fanfic on Ed Torture after I submit Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!! SO PLS WAIT!!!!! AND R&R WHOOOO HOOOO**

Resting Soul

Thirty minutes have passed since Edward Elric had been brought back. The doctors arrived awhile later, rushing down with equipment that they brought along. Three doctors in all, in fact, and one of them was blue-haired. That was his first time seeing Edward, that Dr. Fiar.

An oxygen mask from the Rockbell's surgery room was draped over Edward's pale face, the straps biting lines into his skin. The room was silent, only the sound of mixed gas being breathed slowly by Edward. They had revived his breathing just five minutes ago, and Edward was holding strong. His injuries have been bandaged, and the doctors were staying overnight just to make sure he was okay.

Winry sat in the living room, her head in her hands. She was worried. For Ed. Alphonse was not in the house. He was sitting outside all this while, clutching the remains of the glass that Edward broke of the antidote bottle. _Brother… you almost died…You selfish guy…_

Edward's eyes fluttered open. He was in a daze, and he looked around him. Fiar was the only one in the room then, and he stood up. "You're awake, Mr. Elric." Fiar said, smiling lightly, as if it was the first time they met.

"Fiar." Edward whispered, his breath fogging the oxygen mask. Fiar was surprised.

"You called me a LIAR?" He said, running his hand through his blue hair.

Edward almost laughed. His pronunciation was bonkers when it came to him speaking in the oxygen mask. "Your name… Fiar…" He whispered again, smiling lightly.

"How did you know? I didn't even tell you…?" Fiar said, staring at Edward.

Edward was confused. "I… met you… at Central?" Edward whispered. Fiar gaped. "I am sorry… I have never met you before." Fiar scratched his head. Edward growled slightly. _It must've been Envy!_

"Alright." He whispered again, and slipped back to unconsciousness, not able to think of anything except Fiar.

Fiar stepped out of the room, looking at Winry. Winry was crying, and she spun around. "What happened? He's…"

Fiar gave a small smile. "He's fine. He had woken up, then he went to sleep again. I think he is one of the first to survive a terminal stage like this. I am impressed with his **strength**." Fiar let his tone fall heavily on the word 'strength'.

Winry looked down at her feet. "Yeah… he is…" Her shoulders shuddered, and she cried again.

Outside, it began to snow.

* * *

One Week Later 

Two arms clad in red stretched up into the morning sky in Central. The boy with blonde braids and golden eyes yawned. "I can't believe the colonel… telling me to come to Central for another mission. Oh, Al. Don't tell him I was hurt. He'd rant on me all day."

Alphonse frowned. "Brother… I can't believe it. You should stay in bed to recover now… you just healed from the plague only. But I am glad the crisis is over." Alphonse looked around and almost bumped into Winry. "Sorry!"

Edward scowled at Winry. "Why did you have to come, Winry?" He said, rolling his golden orbs at her. Winry smiled tentatively. "I wanted to make sure you're okay, Ed."

"I am FINE. Can I spell that for you? Brr… its cold." Edward pulled his coat tighter around him. His boots crunched on the snowy white ground. And a car pulled up beside the trio. The window winded down to see the colonel's smug face. "What took you so long, Fullmetal? It took you one week to come here? I was thinking of driving over already."

Ed scowled again. "Well, colonel… I had something up, and don't ask me what it is…" Edward held his side. It hurts. Roy stared at his side. "What's wrong with your waist?" Roy asked, suspicious. "Don't tell me that you were hurt, that's why you didn't drop down in Central."

"Nothing! Are you gonna give us a lift or what?" Edward snapped at his superior, gritting his teeth together. Roy dismissed the thought and said, " hop on!"

Edward got in, and they were quickly bumping through the snow, making Ed feel sick. He noticed that it was Riza Hawkeye is the one manning the car again. "So… what do you have in store for me?" Edward asked, looking up at Roy Mustang. Roy smiled a little, not revealing much. "Well, we do want you to do a little inspection there. I suspect something is going on in the South, and I hoped that you would… send in a report." Roy noticed that Edward was holding onto his left arm, with a pained expression on his face. Roy was worried now, but he didn't show anything to the kid, as usual.

"So… the train leaves tomorrow morning." Roy said, as the car pulled up at the Central Building. "You can stay at the military hostel, tonight. We have room for all three of you I suppose."

Winry looked at Ed, wondering how he would answer. Edward grinned. "Thanks a lot, colonel." He scratched his head and got off, keeping a firm hold on his luggage. "Alright. I'll do the inspection. It's not like I have much choice anyway." Edward pointed out, making a pouting face at the colonel. Roy just laughed coldly. "Take this seriously, Fullmetal. I don't want you messing around on the job and get KILLED."

Winry tensed. "Can you stop saying these things?" She exclaimed. Ed, Al and Roy, including Riza, stared at her for a whole three seconds. "O…kay. Inspect thoroughly, Fullmetal." Roy said, his facial features merely twitching. "Or I'll court-martial you for not treating things seriously."

"WHY YOU DIRTY-…" Edward called after the colonel, but his side hurt, so he could only stop and pout. "Let's go. We've got a train to catch tomorrow." Edward said, fuming silently.

* * *

**YAY… not much angst in this chapter… but I promise you. More blood next chapters when Ed goes to the North! I know, boring chap, wait! OKAY?!?!? XDDD**

**It'll be up in one day. **


	5. Inspection

Inspection

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Hurry-hurry-hurry-hurry-hurry!" Edward yelled, running towards the leaving train. He jumped in, Al and Winry followed closely behind. "Ed, it was YOUR fault- ED?! Ed? Are you alright?! Ed!" Alphonse yelled, shaking his brother.

Edward banged his waist against the door when he jumped in, and now he was coughing, holding his side and blacking out. Winry was crying again. "Ed! You… you shouldn't have went on this inspection job…. We better take him to rest…"

Edward shook his head. "No need." He stood up shakily and placed his luggage on the top rack, his injures straining. "It'll heal fast." He said. They were healing already, though not as fast as previous times…

Edward took a sat, resting his head on Al's big arm. "God… I hope they heal faster…" Winry looked at him, then turned away, weeping. "Why are you crying…?" Edward asked, looking at Winry, not knowing what to do. "Nothing." Winry wiped her eyes. "You're really selfish. You're selfish in many ways."

Edward remembered the hallucination of Winry and sighed. They had convinced him that that was NOT Winry Rockbell. He sighed. The train chugged on. Edward was almost falling asleep when he heard a loud scream and a clanging sound. Al jumped and Edward woke up, staring at Alphonse. A girl had fallen on Al, spilling ramen all over his armor. She was apologizing to Alphonse, bowing down. Edward helped Al clean up as the girl watched him. She had long, silvery hair and silver eyes that were a total contrast to Ed's which was golden hair and gold eyes. Edward took special interest in this. "Its alright." Edward looked at the ramen bowl on the ground. It was broken, and in pieces. It looked like something personal.

"Oh, that was my favorite bowl. My… my parents gave it to me before they…" The girl's silver eyes glistened with tears and she wiped them away hastily. Edward looked at her, feeling sorry. "Don't worry. I can fix it." Edward said, getting up. He clapped his hands together, then placed them on the ground. There was a flash of light and a fuzz of electricity in the air. BASHOOM! A perfect crystal bowl sat there once again, no cracks on it. The girl's eyes widened and many people in the car 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Edward blushed and smiled. "Here…"

"You're an alchemist!" The girl's eyes sparkled again. "Oooh… My name is Pine. I know… as in, the pine tree." Pine blushed. Edward smiled. "I am Edward Elric. I am a State Alchemist." There were more murmurs to his sentence. Pine glowered. "Wow… I am an alchemist as well, Edward. And these are your friends?" Pine looked at Alphonse and Winry.

Winry smiled softly. "I am his friend, Winry Rockbell. I am an automail engineer."

Alphonse nodded, as if smiling. "I am his younger brother. Alphonse Elric." He said. Pine stared. "You're the younger brother? But the State Alchemist's just a shrimp." Pine pointed out.

"RAAAAAAAAAAR!!!! I'M-NOT-A-SHRIMP!!!!!" Edward yelled, trying to scratch Pine. "I AM GONNA PLUCK OFF YOUR PINE NEEDLES!!! THEN YOU'LL BE BARE! BARE!!!!!" Alphonse and Winry had to hold on to Edward.

Pine frowned. "HEY! That's rude. You're making fun of my name. I don't want to talk to you, you meanie! Shrimp!!" Pine pulled at face at Edward and turned away, holding her ramen bowl. "HMPH."

Edward was still fuming.

Yawning, Edward took his luggage from the rack above and dragged it off the train. He saw Pine and wanted to scowl at her as she gave him a face. But he felt sick, and holding his stomach, Edward ran over to the nearest drain and started vomiting. Pine gave a look of 'serves you right' and ran off.

Edward wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Winry was looking at him, with Alphonse. "I am fine… Let's get this over and done with, then I can go back." Ed said, and dragged his case out of the station. Winry decided not to say anything, with no exception of Alphonse.

Edward approached the town that he was supposed to inspect. It was a medicine town. There were thousands of shops selling all kinds of herbs and spices you'd never find anywhere else. Edward was astonished, and impressed.

He walked around the place, and found a place to stay. He didn't tell Winry about seeing a small house located away from the town, and there was something fishy about it.

* * *

**Night Time The Same Day**

Edward heard the swift breathing of Winry sleeping, and Alphonse was out to watch the stars. This leaves him free to investigate the house…

"Hm?" Edward stared at the house through the inn's window. The city was dark, but the lights were on over there. Winry opened her eyes a little. "Hrm? Ed…? You not asleep yet?"

Edward jumped – he was still looking at the house. "Erm, yeah. Just watching the stars." Edward smiled at her. Winry smiled back drowsily and went back to sleep. Edward watched her for awhile, then got dressed quickly, throwing on his red coat. Then he silently crept out of the inn. The whole town was silent, everyone was sleeping.

Edward's face was set. He wondered where Alphonse was, watching the stars, but he just knew that he must not be seen. Edward started off towards the house, that looked too out-of-place in this town.

He knew something was really going on there. There was a flash of light from the windows from the house. Alchemic reaction. And then he thought he heard a scream. Edward hastened his pace. He might be too late, to save whatever, whoever that was in the house.

If it wasn't a trick of his eye.

**Oh yeah! Fin again. The next chapter would be up pretty soon as well… its night here and holiday for the next two days because of national day! XD kk… I will post many a chapters up tmr… might have blood, might not. Thanks AkitaFallow for teaching me something. Not all chaps must have blood – and keep the reviews coming! They're spamming up my hotmail inbox hahahaha!! R&R!!!! I LOVE THEM. )**


	6. Trapped

Trapped

Edward panted as he reached the edge of the town. He had ran all the way. Now the house was quiet, and the lights were out. Edward smiled to himself. He stepped towards the house, going up the steps. The house was big and a wall was raised high all around it. Edward almost laughed. _I could break in with alchemy. I just hope there are no guards and whoever is inside is asleep. Then no one would know. I wish Alphonse was here, but he would stop me from doing this._

Ed looked around for Alphonse, but he couldn't see anyone from the point, gazing at the city._ The houses must've covered Al from my sight. _Edward sighed and stood at the back of the house. "Mustn't think much about that already…" He clapped his hands together and placed them on the wall.

Shrrk.

There was a momentarily flash of light, and everything was dark again. A hole is now in the wall, and Edward climbed through easily. "Wow." Edward looked around the garden. That place stinks. All the trees were dead, the grass yellow. "What the hell happened here?"

"They were poisoned."

Edward jumped and turned around. A tall man was standing behind him. Edward smiled. "You live here, Fiar?" He asked. Then his smile vanished. "You do know alchemy, don't you?" The blue-haired man smiled wearily. He looked a lot paler than usual. "Yeah… I was a State Alchemist like you, Edward Elric. I was known as the Venom Alchemist. You should know what I do… Ha, ha…" Fiar laughed humorlessly. That sent a shiver down Ed's spine. "Are you in charge of this town? Because you have a rather big house." Edward pointed out.

Fiar smiled. "Yes, I am the mayor of this town. Now I work as a part time doctor. You should notice by now that the town sells medicine. Only medicine."

Edward looked at him with serious gold eyes. Fiar shuddered, as if afraid. "Come in. You haven't recovered yet, haven't you?" He asked, leading Edward in. "You know, about me and you meeting in Central. I do recall… yes. I met you, the Fullmetal Alchemist…"

Edward followed Fiar into his house, thinking it'd be better to accept his invitation.

_No wonder I was sent here for inspection. Something fishy is going on in this town, with Fiar, who was a State Alchemist as a mayor. And why did he poison the trees? What was they poisoned with? It's as if… they caught a sickness…_ Edward was immersed in his thoughts, and he didn't see Fiar swinging around with a wooden bat.

Edward couldn't even shout as the bat connected with the side of his head. There was a loud, sickening crack. Edward's vision wobbled, and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious with Fiar standing over him, a cruel smile hanging on his lips.

* * *

Fiar paid a visit to the inn Ed was staying. He knocked and the innkeeper came out. "Ooh, Master Fiar! Come in, come in!" The fat innkeeper jollily said. 

Fiar smiled gently. "Don't worry, I was just looking for two people called Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric. It's a girl and a suit of armor." Fiar politely said. The innkeeper thought for awhile. "Of course! The short guy, the suit of armor, and the cute girl! They were a strange trio. Hold on a moment." The innkeeper went upstairs and Fiar chuckled.

Alphonse came in through the door. "Oh! Dr. Fiar!" He exclaimed, recognizing the doctor who stayed over at the Rockbells'. Fiar smiled at Alphonse. "Ah, Alphonse. I have to talk to you about something urgent, at my house! I do hope that you could really come to my house now."

Winry walked down the stairs, fully dressed. "Alphonse! Dr. Fiar." She said, surprised. "Have you seen Edward?" She asked worriedly. Fiar smiled. "Don't worry, just call me Fiar and Edward is in my house already. He's waiting for the both of you. Thank you, Gornett." Fiar told the innkeeper and passed him a few coins. The innkeeper bowed and watched as the mayor walked out with the girl and the armor.

* * *

Ed's consciousness came back in slow stages.

He woke up the first time, and heard someone calling his name, then he fainted again.

The second time was longer. He woke up and caught a dim image of where he was. He felt sick, and threw up. He realized that his hands were bounded above him. The same person was calling his name frantically. Then he passed out yet again.

The third time, he woke up and got a good look around his. His face was pale, and there was someone opposite him. They were in… some sort of cellar. It was cold, and pipes ran along the walls, puffing out cool and moist air. The person sitting five metres across him was shivering. He felt really sick.

Edward saw a shade of silver. "Pine?" He asked weakly. Pine's head snapped up. "Edward Elric!" She said. Her face was stained with tears. "You're okay!" She struggled with her chains and gave up. Edward tried to remember what happened. He remembered Fiar. The wooden bat swinging towards him. He felt a burning pain in his neck. And now… he was here.

Edward took a good look around him. The place was littered with books, with a small candle alight. There were transmutation circles drawn everywhere. He felt sick again. He threw up. _Fiar's labatory. I am now bounded…and my coat and shirt had been removed… and my silver watch?! _

Edward stared. He was in his singlet and trousers, which showed the bandage on his left arm, his automail right arm and part of his bandaged torso. His silver watch was gone. He looked over at a table with a lot of papers and the candle. His watch glinted on the table. He scowled. Pine looked at his arm and bandages curiously.

"Automail." She whispered. She smiled weakly. "Edward Elric… are we going to die here?" She asked.

Edward heard footsteps. And the door opened.

* * *

**FIN! Chapter 6 whoo peeeeee. Now I must go and type the Punishment's 2****nd**** chap!!!!!!! Okok.. R&R PLS!!!!! I love reviews 3 3**


	7. The Truth

The Truth

Edward's eyes widened as Fiar came in with Winry Rockbell draped over his shoulder. Edward struggled against his chains, and Pine did the same. "Professor!" She yelled. "What… Why?"

Fiar threw Winry down. "Winry!" Edward yelled. Winry was unconscious, her chest rising up and down. She was also very pale. "Where's Al?" Edward asked, feeling sick. He wondered what happened to make him feel so sick and feverish.

Fiar laughed mockingly and whimpered, "_Where's Al?_" In a mock-tone. "You love your brother a lot, don't you? Well, I destroyed him. And I knocked this babe out. I don't need _non-humans_ for this task, Fullmetal."

"What the hell are you planning to do?" Edward asked. "Don't… don't hurt both of them. And… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ALPHONSE?!"

"I told you I destroyed him! Shut the hell up before I silence you!" Fiar roared. "Your younger brother is GONE." Fiar laughed loudly. "I am going to create the Philosopher's Stone!" He laughed really loudly, the maniacal light shown in his eyes.

Edward retched. He looked up. "Fiar… You…" He whispered.

"Don't worry, the girls and you will be joining him soon enough." Fiar said, flipping through a few of the books and started a new circle on the ground. Edward groaned and coughed. "Why… why do you want the Philosopher's Stone for?!"

"To make the Plague stronger. I am going to wipe out the whole of Central." Fiar said, stopping in midst of drawing the circle. "Yes… yes! I am the one who made the Plague. Nobody could stop it… It all started with me mixing the poisons I extracted out of plants using alchemy. I boiled them together… and put them in my army of Canidaes. No wonder its called the Canidae Plague. So deadly!"

Ed's eyes widened. "You were the one…" Ed whispered. "You were…"

A pair of amethyst eyes glowed in a small corner. Lust stepped out. "I was afraid you were dead, Edward Elric. I had to call Mr. Fiar here over to your hometown to CURE you. If not, you'd be dead. I reckoned that you'd be a real powerful sacrifice to boot." Lust licked her lips hungrily.

Fiar smiled. "Thank you, Miss Lust, for this wonderful tip. But sometimes, this boy gets to me and I can't help but feel irritated. But if he's a big help, along with this girl here… who is also a human sacrifice, it'd be great."

Pine struggled. "What did I do…? Professor Fiar? I am your student! You can't…" Pine wept, keeping her head down. Edward growled. "You sick bastard! You're taking people's lives here! Loads of it!? Why the hell will you want to wipe out Central, and everyone anyway?!"

"THIS GIRL WANTS TO BE A MILITARY DOG! I will kill her before she becomes one! I can't bare my best friend's daughter being a dog of the association that killed him!" Fiar yelled. "I joined the State to BETRAY them! I was sentenced to Death for murdering sixteen officers… but I ESCAPED. I changed my name. I changed the way I looked!"

Pine stared, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What…what are you saying?" Pine cried. "I thought you said my father… and my mother… they… drowned? The military… you were my father's best friend? Uncle… Callister?"

Fiar's hands shook. "Don't say my name!" He said. "I'm gonna do it!" Fiar drew the circle quickly, and Lust had mysteriously vanished. "I am going to do it quick…"

He grabbed Edward and Edward retched.

"I'll never forget!!!" He howled, throwing Ed onto the center of the circle. Winry opened her eyes and looked across the ground. Edward was lying motionless in the middle of the circle. Fiar standing over him…

* * *

_I'll never forget…_

"_Callister and I didn't do it!" Benedict kneeled on the ground, holding his wife and seven-year old child. The officials stood over them, their faces grinning. Callister grasped his friend's military uniform tight. "Don't waste your breath…" Callister whispered._

"_We didn't poison the Brigadier, believe me! Don't kill him… kill me!"_

"_No! You didn't do anything! Don't throw away your –"_

_BANG._

_Benedict fell in front of his wife and Callister. Mallory covered her face in her hands. "He was innocent!" She screamed. "We have our baby… We have children you –"_

_Bang. _

_Mallory fell over, dead as well. Callister yelled and grabbed the silver haired girl, who was crying. "Uncle! Uncle please stay with me!" Pine cried, tears streaming down her face. _

"_I will… I will kill those bastards who killed your parents… I will… You must promise me never join them! Never do anything for them!" Callister yelled into the air, evading the bullets aimed at him in a frenzy._

"

* * *

Edward coughed, holding his side as Callister cried, tars falling down his face. He kneeled down and placed his hands on the circle. "Military dog! You deserved this…" He said. 

WHAM.

Winry had used a wrench on the table and rammed it hard across Callister's head, knocking him out. She ran over to Edward. "Edward! You stupid moron!" Winry said, hugging him. Edward blinked through the haze of pain and saw Winry hugging him. He blushed. "Winry…" he said, and saw Callister on the ground, K.O.ed.

"Wow. We… need to get out of here." Edward said. "And… Alphonse… he…" Edward looked up at Winry. Winry smiled and took out a piece of metal with Alphonse's blood seal still intact. "Fiar merely blew him apart. I salvaged this before he knocked me out. The nerve!"

Edward laughed. Alphonse chuckled. "Well, brother, I hope you're alright." Edward smiled, nodding. "Yeah Alphonse. Come on, we need to send a message to the colonel." Edward stood up and clapped his hands together. His head had cleared abit since Callister has been K.O.ed. He freed Pine of her chains and she stood up, crying. "Thank you..."

"Let's go."

* * *

**Chapter 7 FIN! Haha things are getting abit messy here. BLOOD IN CHAPTER 8 or 9 be WARNED. And things are getting angsty at the back as well. I hope that You won't be too angry!! R&R D love you all!!!!!**


	8. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Edward, Winry and Pine rushed up the stairs from the basement into a room that looks like a library. "There's a phone!" Edward said, and ran over, dialing the military's number. "I want to speak to Colonel Mustang! This is the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward said quickly. "What? Yes! Six-six-pineapple-eight-four!"

Edward waited for awhile, coughing into his hand. He vomited on the ground, holding his stomach. Winry ran over and helped him up. "Ed!" Winry cried. Pine also retched and vomited. "What the hell did he do to both of you?" Winry cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry, Winry. We need to get out of here."

"Hello? Roy Mustang." A cool voice sound at the other end.

"Colonel. Its about this town you asked me to investigate, too bad it has no name! Okay? This guy is supposed to be sentenced to death. His name is Callister. He was the Venom Alchemist called Fiar. Okay?" Edward said quickly.

Roy was silent through the whole of this, then when Ed had finished, he said, "Alright, I'll come over right now. Just don't get killed, Fullmetal!"

"I know." Edward slammed down the phone. "Come on." He said, running through the only door in the room, leading straight into the hall, with the front doors that Ed had come through just a day ago. Outside was bright, and Edward knew it was in the afternoon already.

"Through here." Edward opened the front door and then ran out.

Only to be met by Callister, who had woken up and somehow taken a shortcut out. "That hurt, missy." He said, growling at Winry. Edward tensed. He clapped his hands together and formed a blade out of his automail and swung it at Callister. Callister dodged it swifty, whipping out a dagger, long and sharp. He jabbed it at Edward, and Edward dodged as well.

"Grrr…" Edward swiped out at him again as Winry and Pine ran towards the gate. They tried it, but it was locked. "Ed! Its locked!" Winry cried. Pine started drawing a transmutation circle. Callister saw it. He ran towards her as he kicked Edward away. Callister pushed Pine away from the circle and constructed a wall, so that they cannot get to the gates. "Oh no, girls." Callister swiped at Winry and Pine as they screamed and fell over.

Edward leapt towards Callister, clinging onto his back. Callister yelled and tried to shake Edward off. They stumbled around. Edward saw the broken pieces of Armour that was once Al, but the armor legs were missing. Edward hit Callister and he collapsed. Ed ran towards Winry. "Winry, give me Al's seal." He said, panting.

Winry nodded and passed it to him, and he ran towards the remains, clapping his hands together. "Ed!" Al cried. BASHOOM. The piece of metal with Alphonse's Blood Seal merged with the remaining pieces of armor. Alphonse was full once again. Edward smiled. "I used part of your remaining armor to substitute the missing parts…" Alphonse ran towards Winry and Pine. "Al?" Edward asked.

"Edward you… selfish moron!" Alphonse cried. Winry and Pine were cowering against each other. While Edward was trying to fix Al, Callister had risen again, walking towards the two girls with the dagger in his hand.

Edward's eyes widened. Alphonse pushed Callister away as Callister struck down with the dagger. The dagger flew through the air, flying straight down towards the two girls. They didn't notice it. Winry was screaming at Ed. "Edward! You moron! You are still as selfish as ever! You don't even care-"

Winry gasped as Ed suddenly embraced the both of them in his arm and pushed them to the ground. "BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed over a K.O.ed again Callister. The dagger glinted in the sunlight as it traveled down in a split second. Edward heard the arrival of the army cars, and a sickening sound.

Shrk.

Winry looked at Ed, whose face was in hers. Pine was underneathe Winry. Edward looked up at Winry and smiled. "Ed…?" Winry asked, staring at him. Then Edward's eyes closed and he fell onto them both, his weight crushing her. "Ed?! What…? What happened?!" Pine crawled out from a screaming Winry and gasped. "Edward Elric!" She shook him, turning him to his back.

Alphonse held his brother in his arms, shaking him. Winry saw it. The long dagger that had stuck itself through Edward's stomach. Edward's face was pale and blood spread across his old bandages, a trickle of blood appearing at the edge of his mouth.

"Edward?" Winry said fearfully. "Ed! Edward! No… no… you're not dead yet, aren't you? You just… you just recovered form the plague one week ago. Ed?! Edward… just…" Winry's tears fell to her hands.

BOOM!

Roy Mustang ran in, tad bit too late. "Fullmetal! Where is he?!" He yelled as the military men poured into the place. They got hold of Callister who was K.O.ed and dragged him out.

Alphonse Elric stood up, looking at Roy Mustang and Mustang saw it. The boy in the black singlet was lying pale and motionless in Al's arms, blood dripping to the glass below, a dagger protruding out of his stomach.

"Edward Elric!" Roy Mustang ran towards him. "I told you not to… get hurt! Fullmetal!"

Edward didn't stir. His breaths were shallow, almost disappearing. "Men! Get these people out of here, and send an ambulance. NOW!" Roy yelled. He looked back at Ed.

"Ed. Hang in there. Don't you dare die… you'll be court-martialed by me for not listening to a superior." Roy said, with some sort of sad humor hidden, his face angry.

Roy's anger dissipated for a moment when he thought he saw a smile on the Fullmetal Alchemist's face. The lights from the ambulance drew closer, and the case of the Canidae Plague came to a close.

* * *

**The next chapter is the Epilouge.**

**Review pls!**


	9. Epilogue

* * *

On the ambulance, the heart monitor beeped slowly as the doctors did a on-the-spot operation for Edward Elric. Edward was lying motionless as the doctors removed his bandages after pulling out the dagger carefully. The doctors shook their head at the wound that covered his waist. The bites from the dog is now infected, black and swollen. The ones on his arm were better off. They were healing well enough. But the main problem lies on the new wound created by the dagger. Edward Elric… He needed a miracle to help him survive. The doctors tried their best as they took up their scalpels.

Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell, Pine and Alphonse Elric were standing outside the ambulance, waiting for news. Pine looked emotionally stressed. "Pine…" Winry whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pine cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't… believe it. They didn't drown. They were killed. Killed…"

Roy nodded a little. "Don't worry, Miss Needles… we have looked into your records and found out about those Generals who had committed these crimes. They are to be prosecuted in Central, along with Mr. Callister Fiar here. "

"Wait… what did you call her? What is Pine's full name?" Alphonse asked.

Roy stared. "Err… Its Pine… Needles." Roy looked at Pine who was angry. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PINE NEEDLE SO SHARP IT'LL POKE YOU?!" She yelled, looking like a perfect girl version of Edward Elric.

Edward Elric.

Winry shook. Pine looked down. Roy tched and Al's soul eyes faded away in thought.

Inside, Edward Elric's monitor went flat. The sharp sound of the machine cut through the air, and the mist disappeared from his gas mask. The doctors shook their heads and opened the door.

The four people looked up. "Where's Ed? Is he okay?" Winry asked. The doctors looked at Roy. "I am sorry… There was nothing we could do." Roy grabbed the doctor. "Don't tell me…" he said. The doctor nodded. Winry backstepped and almost fainted. Alphonse caught her, his voice shocked. "It can't be." They rushed onto the ambulace to see the rest of the team of doctors removing Ed's gas mask, and pulling a blanket over his peaceful face. Pine watched, horrified as the cloth covered Ed's long golden locks, and she knew that she might never see them again.

Then she grasped Alphonse. Alphonse looked at her. "Pine…?" He asked.

"I must thank Ed for rescuing me. I am going to… do something that Callister had taught me." Pine looked up, her silver eyes smiling, her long silver hair flowing down her back. "Please…tell Ed… not to forget me. All of you, too." She walked over to the ambulance doors. "Please… all of you… leave me and Ed here, alone."

Winry and Alphonse backed out with Roy Mustang. Roy didn't look convinced. "What are you going to do in there?" He asked. Pine smiled and closed the doors, locking it.

[ WARNING: All fangirls shouldn't read the following part or you'll come and assinate me at night. )

Pine turned back to the body lying on the stretcher. She went over and slid the cloth gently off Edward's face. She gazed at him. "I'll never see you open your eyes again." She said, tears falling down her cheeks again. She looked at him again, then bent down and kissed Ed's cheek. "I really liked you." She whispered, knowing he'd hear nothing now.

She stood straight and took out a lipstick from her pocket, drawing a transmutation circle on his chest.

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed. Then… a bright light shone from the ambulance, and caused heads to turn that way. There was a loud bang, and the light faded. All was silent once more.

Roy Mustang gasped. "What in the world…? Pine?" He yelled.

Then the handle of the ambulance jiggled. Then it jiggled again. Then there was an unlocking sound from inside. Winry stared, tears still on her face. "Pine?" She asked. Alphonse tensed as the door opened. There was a cough as some swept out. Someone was coming out. Only one person.

"Cough! Cough. What… happened?!" Edward Elric coughed and stepped out of the ambulance, a healthy pink tinge to his cheeks. His shirt was open, and his torso and arm were as good as new. There was not a scratch on him. "Winry…? Al? Colonel?" He said, looking at them.

Roy smiled. "Fullmetal."

Alphonse and Winry ran over to Ed and gave him a great hug. "Edward!!! You're alive!" They said, somehow knowing that Pine Needles (argh I can't help but laugh) had sacrificed her life to revive Ed.

"Where's Pine?" Ed asked, looking around.

"She… went home." Alphonse lied, looking at Winry. Winry looked down at the ground, tears forming. "Yeah… she's… gone." She sniffed.

Edward smiled. "Oh? Well, that was a lot of smoke… and…" He looked at Winry. "Don't… cry." He said. Winry raised her head and smiled. Then she noticed something on his cheek. "What's that?"

Winry peered closer. "Its… lipstick. Its… a lipmark." Winry looked up at Ed, narrowing her eyes. Edward gluped. "Winry! SERIOUSLY. I don't know how it got there! Ha, haha! Hahahahaha!" and Edward ran.

Roy Mustang smiled as he watched Winry chase after Edward. Then he shouted. "HEY! FULLMETAL. I STILL HAVE A REPORT TO DO, REMEMBER?" Roy said, clenching his teeth.

Edward ignored him.

* * *

**Central HQ**

Edward Elric yawned, his golden hair in braids as he held a piece of paper in his hand and knocked on Colonel Mustang's office door.

"Come in."

Edward went in and slapped the piece of paper on Mustang's table. "Report, dirty colonel." Edward spat. Roy raised an eyebrow and looked at the report. "Only three lines?"

"Yep! Happy reading!" Edward grinned and dashed out of the office. Mustang stood up. "HEY Fullmetal!" Roy growled and read the paper.

**Colonel Mustang is a lazy, stupid and hot-headed sex-neurotic!!**

**He wants to slack off slack off slack off!**

**Go get a holiday and write a report at the town wahahaha!**

"That scheming !#& &! brat!" Roy said, his hand tightened into a ball, his patience snapping.

"Colonel. No using foul words." Riza said, as she continued cleaning out a shelf at a corner.

* * *

**Read and review pls!!!! Love you all!!!!!!**


End file.
